


The Commander

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Desk Sex, Exhibitionism, Grace-Powered Orgasms, Guilty Castiel, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Restraints, Season Nine AU, Sexual Coercion, Show of Dominance, Spanking, Top Castiel, Voyeurism, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: “Punish him.” Hannah’s voice was even and her hand steady as she held out a paddle riddled with holes. For a moment the only thing Castiel could do was stare.





	The Commander

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

“Punish him.” Hannah’s voice was even and her hand steady as she held out a paddle riddled with holes. For a moment the only thing Castiel could do was stare. He had been more than sure that Hannah was going to request Dean’s life but the option presented to him was far more palatable than his initial fear.

There was a low murmur of agreement and expectant looks from the angels under his command. It was an entirely human kind of punishment, not the kind Naomi or other angels in her same station would employ. He knew they thought of humans as lesser, as nothing more than animals, but Castiel had honestly expected them to demand he put Dean down.

“I don’t think so.” Dean glared at Castiel’s second in command but Hannah wasn’t deterred. Her eyes remained locked on him and the angels holding Dean tightened their grip when his hunter tried jerking away.

A glance to the side revealed Sam staring with surprise, not fighting the angels holding him. The shock coming off the youngest Winchester was thick in the air.

He reached out and accepted the paddle silently. Hannah’s face showed her satisfaction at his compliance and she offered him a pleased smile. His eyes flicked down to the paddle and roved over it. It was well made, without flaws and sturdy in his hand.

The holes would cause it to deliver more pain but it wasn’t an angel blade and Castiel was grateful. He’d rather Dean hate him for this then see the hunter dead or have to lose so many angels who had rallied to his side.

“Punish him or we leave.” Her voice came again.

Spank Dean or lose the war to Metatron?

Castiel knew exactly what would happen if Metatron won and it wasn’t something he could allow to pass. It was better to punish Dean in a non-lethal manner than to risk all of their lives for something small in comparison. Dean would understand.

This was for the good of everyone.

“Dean.” His voice was low, coaxing. “Please stop fighting.” The angels were quick to bring Dean over to him and one of them almost effortlessly had Dean bent over the desk with Dean’s ass now bared to the room as they yanked his pants and underwear down so they were bunched near his knees.

Dean’s struggles increased and a vicious sounding snarl filled the room. “Cas I fucking  _swear_  if you even think about—” Castiel’s hand briefly tightened on the paddle before swinging.

The sound of the paddle smacking against Dean’s bare ass rang out into the room and a murmur of approval came from the other angels. Dean jerked as he released a startled sound of pain.

Castiel took in the red mark where the paddle had struck.

“Cas dammit—” Castiel brought the paddle down for three more smacks in quick succession. More cursing and snarling escaped Dean as he strained against the hold on him. His ass was getting steadily redder with each spanking.

It was on the twelfth that Dean’s struggles ceased and he emitted a defeated sound along with a pained whimper. “I’m sorry, Dean.” Castiel kept his focus on the task at hand, monitoring Dean as best he could with dwindling grace.

“’s fine.” His voice was rough from curses, “I deserve it.”

Castiel almost faltered but Hannah’s hand on his shoulder, the reassuring gazes of the other angels and the thought of finally fixing everything helped him. He alternated where he struck, reddening both sides of Dean’s ass until one of the other angels spoke up.

He continued to bring the paddle down as the scent of salt water hit the air and Dean had gotten to the point where his breathing was hitching as he tried to bite back his reaction to the increasing pain in his ass as Castiel spanked him.

“You should dominate him.” One of them spoke up. There was a few agreeing sounds as the angel continued, “Isn’t sex used as a means of showing who is in charge? Humans are, after all, nothing more than animals and a show of dominance is important in these kinds of situations.”

Dean made a choking sound, something beyond the pained sounds he’d been releasing at an increasing rate once Castiel had reached twenty-eight smacks, and Castiel heard Sam start beside him. Several angels made sounds of agreement, mentioning their observations of Earth and their agreement that it was important towards the cause.

“They’re right, Castiel.” Hannah stepped closer to Dean and Castiel watched the hunter snarl at her as he tried to shift away. “It _is_ a sign of dominance. You’re our commander. We need to know you can lead and set an example. You need to show this _human_ who is in charge so he doesn’t disobey again.”

“Bunch of horny angels wanting a free show.” Dean tried to knock the angel holding him in place away but Dean’s strength was no match, “Not enough to watch me getting my ass beat like a naughty child.” Pain was thick in Dean’s voice but Castiel had to ignore it.

If he faltered now millions or more lives could be lost in the war.

“Cas…” Sam’s voice trailed off when one of the angels holding him tightened their hold.

“Quiet!” one of them hissed at Sam and Castiel blinked as several angels regarded Sam, “Maybe this one should be punished as well.”

Sam’s eyes widened in shocked horror and Dean immediately started protesting as Castiel stared at Dean’s vulnerable form.

The hand holding the paddle hung at his side as he turned to look at the room. His brothers and sisters kept their gazes fixed on him, expressions expectant and hopeful that he would continue with the “punishment”.

“We’ll stay if you prove yourself.” They started murmuring and Castiel glanced over at Dean with a slightly hopeless expression. He couldn’t do that to Dean. “We _need_ to see you’re committed.”

Dean’s pained green eyes met his and he opened his mouth to tell them no, already shaking his head, but Dean as Dean took in the angels around them he took on a defeated look. There was something there, Castiel didn’t want to think about it, and Castiel paused in speaking as he waited. Everything in Dean’s body went limp over the desk and he rested his cheek against the table. “Fuckin’ angels.” He muttered in a rough voice. “Well? Hope you have lube because you are  _not_  getting anywhere near me without preparation.”

Castiel blinked in surprise while Sam made some weird noise. “Dean? Seriously? You don’t—”

“Come on, Cas. Show me how in charge you are,  _Commander_.” It sounded taunting and Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean’s goading tone. There was a hint of humor there, more than a trace of nerves but most of it was all Dean’s usual tone he used when trying to get him to do something. Castiel didn’t need all of his grace to know that Dean _hated_ this but he wasn’t going to risk them. “Going to show them how to tame me? The proper way to fuck the  _Righteous Man_?”

Castiel opened his mouth when Hannah stepped up to Dean. She rested her hand on the small of Dean’s back as the glow of grace flashed in her eyes. On the desk Dean jerked and whipped his head in her direction.

“What the  _fuck_?” Dean squirmed.

“He should be ready.” Hannah stepped away once more and the angel who had kept Dean stationary for his spanking stepped away after they had secured Dean down while Castiel could only stare, stunned. “Show him who is in charge, Castiel.”

Castiel expected Dean to try to jerk up to his feet, to threaten and snarl, but instead the hunter remained bent over the desk in defeat. There wasn’t a sign of fight or aggression towards him. He could feel the weight of his siblings’ stares, Sam’s included, as he stepped close to Dean.

Hesitantly he pressed his hand against Dean’s back, feeling the warmth of Dean’s body heat and feeling the way Dean sucked in a breath at the touch. It wasn’t how he’d imagined having sex again.

He’d imagined soft sheets or something in the backseat of a car. Castiel had imagined some faceless partner, warm and eager, as he’d lost himself in the pleasure of the act he’d once enjoyed upon discovering his humanity.

But this was completely different.

This was _Dean_ and this was meant to be _punishment_ , not something soft or loving.

Castiel slowly freed himself from his pants and was thankful the sight of Dean’s ass had him hardening. It hadn’t taken him long to know that gender didn’t matter, he was an angel after all, but this was the first time he would have a male laid out before him waiting to be fucked.

The sight of a plump, round ass had arousal easily sweeping through him.

He ignored the angels behind him, watching, as he focused on Dean. His cock pushed against Dean’s hole and the easy way it sank in revealed how thoroughly Hannah had used her grace.

Castiel couldn’t help the low appreciative moan at the feeling of Dean the further he pushed inside. Warmth and tight muscles squeezed him perfectly causing pleasure to light up inside of him the deeper he pushed. After a few seconds his fingers gripped Dean’s hips and once he was all the way inside he had to pause. The sight laid out before him was almost too much.

Dean’s round ass was spread wide open with his cock splitting Dean’s ass and it was impossible not to enjoy the sight.

One of his siblings said something behind him but Castiel focused on Dean. He rolled his hips back and thrust forward into Dean once more. It was impossible not to marvel at how Dean’s body seemed to welcome him in, responsive to each thrust, as Dean’s silence turned into soft moans.

Humans were soft and warm and yielding. It had something inside of him burning in response.

He could feel the way Dean started to shove back into him and tighten down, more pleasured sounds escaping him when Castiel managed to hit that spot inside of Dean he’d heard about in passing. The sounds of pleasure encouraged him and his pace quickened. With dwindling grace, closer and closer to being a human once more, he found his breathing increasing and he could feel the way his face was flushing with his arousal.

Sex _was_ far too enjoyable and Castiel idly wondered why he’d not sought it out more. He’d had several opportunities while traveling and even several opportunities with more than one angel under his command.

Dean was gripping the desk where his arms had been secured and his cheek was pressed against the wood. His eyes had slid closed and his mouth dropped open in pleasure as he panted while Castiel fucked him. Castiel focused on the sight, still snapping his hips forward, until his orgasm overcame him. It seemed to swell inside him and rushed outwards.

Castiel didn’t think of the consequences when his hand warmed with stolen grace and Dean’s body tensed up under him as his own orgasm had his body locking down on Castiel’s softening cock. There was a gasp and a startled moan from the manipulation of grace. “ _Fuck_.” Dean’s voice came out low, “Who knew an angel of the lord was packing  _that_  in his pants?”

He stepped back, tucked himself into his pants and glanced away when Dean shifted off the desk to pull his pants back up once he’d been freed. “What are your next orders, Commander?” Hannah was there at his side instantly and not bothering to look at Dean who was glaring at her.

Castiel could see the pleasure and happiness on her pretty features, the way she stood a bit closer, as he focused on ignoring the lingering pleasure from his orgasm.

“Continue our efforts to locate Metatron’s supporters.” He didn’t bother offering more and instead watched Sam awkwardly speaking with Dean. Castiel forced himself to ignore the shame and guilt twisting inside, he had to.

“It’s fine, Sam.” Dean was waving him off. “I don’t want to talk about my  _feelings_.” He shrugged Sam’s hand off and looked over at him. “Is everything back to normal?” his voice was even but Castiel could see something else on Dean’s face. Dean seemed to share in his shame, the way he couldn’t quite meet Castiel’s or any other angels’ eyes, as he waited. “Your little army fine, Commander?” his lips quirked and something in Castiel loosened.

The little jokes, lighthearted as they were, a good sign that Dean understood. Or at least that Castiel could work for forgiveness for the display they’d been backed into in order to win.

“Yes. Are you ok?”

“Never better, Cas.” Dean stepped away from the desk and winced in pain, “It’s been awhile since…” he trailed off, eyes flicking over to Sam and back. “I’ve you know…been with a guy or…bottomed...” Dean’s voice trailed off and he ignored the surprise on Sam’s face in favor of looking at Castiel. “We’re fine.” He added after, “Is there anything we can do?”

Hannah remained close to his side, approval radiating off over her and all of the other angels, as Castiel carefully addressed Dean and Sam with a few possibilities on how they might help.

He’d seek Dean’s forgiveness for the spanking and subsequent sign of _dominance_ when he didn’t have an army to lead or the threat of war dangling over his head.

 


End file.
